Accidental Overdose
by honeyMellon
Summary: People say that endurance is important for men. Well, Renji is about to find out what it's like to go on and on and on and on...
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite couple in Soul Society is back! It's going to be a mid-length story, nothing too dramatic here. I have an angtsy one coming up so I decided to write one that's a little more light-hearted to balance it out. Shakirie, if you're reading this...I'll be writing that with you in mind!**

**Before moving on, I want to say a big thank you to everyone who had read my previous stories, especially liqiu03, Cuzosu, fallowell, Love U Ulquiorra, BarbaritaS, and Shakirie...your reviews and messages give me the motivation to continue writing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Renji hummed as he strode down the hallway towards his office. The redhead was in a good mood; he had received a message just a few minutes ago from Shirogane Ginjiro, the charismatic owner of the eyewear store _Gin Tonbo_, that a new batch of sunglasses had arrived that morning. Renji had been looking forward to this for a while, having finally saved up enough for a pair of new sunglasses. He would skip lunch, he decided. That would give him more than enough time to pick out a pair.

As he turned a corner, he was nearly mowed over by a small figure. Jumping aside just in time to avoid a head-on collision, Renji let out a yelp of surprise.

"I'm so sorry, R-Renji-san!" A small voice stammered in apology.

Renji smiled warmly as he recognized the short young man bowing repeatedly in front of him. "Hanatarou!" he said, clapping the little medic on the shoulder. "Good to see you! Didn't know you were back from your mission!"

Yamada Hanatarou, the perpetually nervous-looking 7th seat officer of the 4th division, continued to bow in apology until Renji stopped him with a firm grip on the arms. "I'm just back to report in, I'll be going back to Karakura in a few hours," Hanatarou said, scratching the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"I see. Well, say hi to Ichigo and Rukia for me, will you?" Renji said. He was about to turn around and continue on his way when Hanatarou stopped him.

"Ururu-san gave me these candies, would you like some?" Hanatarou held out his hand.

Renji looked at the colorful candies in the young man's palm and, after pondering for a moment, picked out a few. "Thanks!" he said, and immediately popped the candies into his mouth.

Giving Hanatarou a wave, the redhead continued to make his way to his office. _Yuck_, he thought with a grimace as he sucked on the candies, _I think I'll stick to the candies here._

* * *

Renji shifted in his chair again as the 12th division scientist droned on about some new hollow monitoring system they're introducing. The Vice Captains' meeting was in full swing, and he was growing restless with each passing moment. The room sure needed some more ventilation, he thought, tugging at the collar of his uniform. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face, and he wiped it away in annoyance.

Across the room, Shuuhei glanced at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. He had noticed Renji's odd fidgeting since fifteen minutes ago and was puzzled at the man's flustered appearance. Sure, it was a warm day, but it wasn't _that_ hot.

Renji almost sighed out loud in relief when speaker finally wrapped up his speech and people began to stand up to leave the room. As he fanned himself with his hand, he noticed Shuuhei walking towards him, and he beamed. The sight of his lover always made him feel better, no matter the circumstances.

"What's the matter?" Shuuhei asked, his brow knitted with concern.

"It's so fucking hot in here," Renji grumbled as he pulled his collar further apart. It didn't help, though. His exposed skin was coated in a sheen of sweat, and he felt sticky and uncomfortable. To make matters worse, heat was beginning to radiate up his neck, and he could feel his face begin to flush. Maybe he's getting sick, he thought miserably. What great timing. Looks like the sunglasses will have to wait.

Shuuhei reached out to feel Renji's forehead. His hand recoiled from the unusually hot skin. "You're burning up!" he said with a frown. "Come on, let's get you to the 4th squad."

Renji balked. "Naw, I'm not going to the infirmary just for a tiny fever," he said indignantly. "I'll talk to Kuchiki-taicho, then head back for a quick nap." Although he was disappointed that he couldn't get his sunglasses today, he was feeling uncomfortable enough that he was willing to wait. The sunglasses at the store were so expensive anyway, it's not like they would be sold out in a day.

Shuuhei looked at the redhead skeptically for a moment, then he finally relented. Yeah, rushing to the 4th division for a fever was probably an overreaction. If every shinigami were to go in for such minor aches and pains, the 4th squad would have to recruit half the graduates from the academy.

"At least let me walk you back," Shuuhei said, taking Renji's arm. "I'll let Kuchiki-taicho know, let's just go straight to your quarters."

The redhead didn't argue; he was really beginning to feel quite ill. He leaned on Shuuhei as the older man wrapped his arm around Renji to guide him home.

* * *

By the time Shuuhei lowered Renji onto his bed, the redhead's temperature was so high that Shuuhei began to feel alarmed.

Renji groaned when his head touched the pillow. His head was spinning and he felt as if his body was on fire. At the same time, he felt restless and agitated, as if he had had too much of that nasty concoction that Ichigo had given him last time—what was it called again…right, coffee…or something like that. He could feel his heart thumping erratically against his chest.

Shuuhei looked at Renji with worry. The man's face was so flushed that it would have been comical had the circumstances been different.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the 4th division?" he asked, contemplating if he should just drag the redhead over there anyway.

Renji shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, his voice a little hoarse. "I'll sleep it off." He draped an arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself down but his head continued to throb. Despite what he told Shuuhei, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep like this. His heart continued to race and his cheeks burned.

"We should at least lower your fever," Shuuhei said. With that, he went off to find a towel which he could use to cool down Renji's temperature. When he finally found one, he soaked it in cold water and placed it on the redhead's forehead.

Renji flinched when he felt the sudden coldness against his skin. It actually felt good, and he sighed in relief. Shuuhei dabbed the towel on Renji's face, wiping off his sweat.

As he felt the gentle touches on his skin, Renji suddenly felt a twitch between his legs. Confused, he frowned and shifted on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei immediately sensed Renji's discomfort and paused.

"N-nothing," Renji said. Even as he said so, he felt himself twitch again. _What the hell?_ He clamped his thighs together to ease the unexpected but familiar tingling sensation in his nether regions.

Shuuhei lifted the towel off Renji's face. "Don't '_nothing_' me, mister," he said sternly, glaring at the redhead.

"I swear, I'm alright," Renji managed a weak smile. In actual fact, he was feeling quite concerned about his body's odd reaction. He tried hard to ignore what's going on down south but it was beginning to get rather distracting. His heart thumped in his chest and he could feel his breath becoming shallower and faster. _Shit_. Shuuhei's not an idiot, Renji was certain that the raven-haired man would guess what was going on soon. His face burned in embarrassment when he thought of how Shuuhei would react—he would probably think that Renji was making up his illness and was just trying to trick him into a quickie session during work hours.

As the throbbing between his legs increased, Renji struggled to bring his breathing into control. He could not imagine why he was getting aroused right now, but he could no longer deny that it was exactly what he was feeling. It took all of his self control to refrain from reaching his hand down to relief himself. That's it, he needed to get rid of Shuuhei from the room..._right now_, before he did anything stupid.

* * *

**I don't know if you remember, but Hanatarou worked as a clerk in a convenience store in Karakura town. I don't remember it ever being explained why he was sent there though!**

**So what do you think is going happen next? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter's here! You can tell that I'm going to have fun toying with Renji. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Unfortunately for Renji, leaving the room was the last thing on Shuuhei's mind at that moment. He could see that the redhead was very uncomfortable; Renji was squirming even though Shuuhei could tell that the man was trying hard not to move, and—he didn't think it was possible—Renji's face seemed to have become an even deeper shade of red.

Shuuhei dipped the towel into cold water again and, after wringing it somewhat dry, began to pat Renji's face in an attempt to cool down the man. Renji shuddered and clenched his eyes close when the towel touched his face. The physical contact felt _so good_. He gritted his teeth, but to his dismay a low moan managed to escape his lips.

"Renji?" Alarmed, Shuuhei leaned closer to Renji to take a better look at the redhead's face. He pulled away a strand of scarlet hair out of Renji's face and tucked it behind the man's ear. Renji's breath was quick and shallow. Not wanting Renji to get sicker by staying in increasingly damp clothes, Shuuhei began to pull Renji's collar aside. The tattooed chest glistened with a layer of sweat, and Shuuhei placed his palm on it to check the temperature of the exposed skin.

"W-what are you doing?" Renji gasped when he felt his lover's fingers on his chest. This was going in the exact opposite direction! The last thing he needed was more physical contact with Shuuhei, the very person he lusted after. "Stop..." He groaned, and lifted a hand to push Shuuhei's hand away.

"You're really burning up," Shuuhei said, his face creased with worry. He grabbed the cold towel again and began to wipe down Renji's chest. The redhead groaned in frustration. He felt another involuntary twitch between his legs, and his groan turned into a long moan.

"Are you in pain?" Shuuhei was beginning to panic. He continued to move the towel across Renji's chest, and pulled Renji's robes off his broad shoulders. He really needed to get Renji out of these damp clothes; it would only make his fever worse if he stayed wrapped up in his own sweat.

Renji's breath hitched in his throat as Shuuhei began to undress him. His mind screamed "stop!" but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. The truth was, this felt really good, and he didn't really want it to stop. As it was, he let out another moan as he felt Shuuhei's fingers graze his torso, waist, hip...

Shuuhei froze when he suddenly brushed against a bulge. He looked down and stared at the rather obvious tent in Renji's pants. "What the hell?" he said, bewildered. How could Renji become hard when he was so sick?

Renji replied with a low groan. He didn't know what to say; Shuuhei's hands were _so close_, so close to his throbbing heat. All he could think of was that he wanted—no, he needed—Shuuhei to touch him.

Shuuhei stared at Renji. His questioning gaze was met with a pair of scarlet eyes glazed over with what could only be described as lust. "Renji?" he asked numbly. Was this all an elaborate hoax to trick him into having sex? What a pervert! He narrowed his eyes, anger beginning to surface. If Renji thought that he could abuse Shuuhei's concern and humiliate him this way, he was dead wrong. But when Renji looked pleadingly back at him, his features softened. No, Renji would never toy around with his feelings like this. Sure, the guy could be a little reckless and brash sometimes, but he was a gentleman.

Renji could tell that Shuuhei was struggling to process the situation. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was getting absurd. Why the hell was he feeling so horny all of a sudden? He felt as though he hadn't gotten any for _years_, which was definitely not true. Just two days ago Shuuhei had pounced on him like a wild animal after Renji teased him in the public _onsen, _and he'd ended up limping for the entire day after that. His confused mind refused to let him think further as another shudder shot through his spine and went straight to his groin. "Shuuhei..." He cringed at the neediness in his voice, but he couldn't help it. The tightness he was feeling overrode everything, it was bordering on pain now.

Shuuhei continued to stare at the bulge in front of him, torn between just giving Renji his much-needed relief or running away to get a medic. Then, he gingerly pulled the redhead's hakama down. When Renji's throbbing organ sprang free from the tight constraints of the robes, the redhead let out an audible gasp of relief. Shuuhei gaped at the sight before him; he had never seen anything like this—well, not that he had seen plenty of men's privates—but he had never seen Renji so rock hard before. Even when he teased Renji with the scarf last time, it didn't get even close this shade of purple. He could see the vein throbbing, and he began to feel worried. Surely this wasn't _normal_.

A loud moan from his lover snapped Shuuhei out of his thoughts. He quickly gathered himself. After a brief moment of hesitation, he reached out and touched the organ tentatively.

Renji thought he had been electrocuted. When Shuuhei's cool fingers brushed against his hot flesh, he let out a growl and arched his back. It was just a light touch, but it might as well had been a slap.

Shuuhei recoiled at the huge reaction from the redhead. _Okay, definitely not normal_. But he could tell that Renji was in agony. 4th division would have to wait. He gave Renji's erection a few slow strokes, and then wrapped his hand around it, earning several sobs from the redhead. He slowly began a pumping motion, and Renji's sobs became disturbingly loud moans. After what seemed like hours later, Renji's body went rigid and he climaxed with a cry. Sighing in relief, Shuuhei let go and turned around to reach for the towel to clean up.

Renji took in ragged breaths as he began to come down from his high, but he immediately sensed that something was not right. As he unclenched his fists from the sheets, he looked down and was shocked to see himself still fully erect. He knew he had already climaxed because he could see and feel the sticky mess on his stomach and thigh, but apparently his member did not get the memo.

"Uhh, Shuuhei..." Renji said as he sat up on the bed. His heart continued to beat wildly in his chest. Instead of feeling sated from his orgasm, heat was quickly building up again between his legs.

Shuuhei turned around to respond but immediately fell silent as he, too, took in the unexpected state of his lover.

"Sorry," Renji groaned. He shot Shuuhei a pleading look.

Shuuhei felt worried, but he took Renji in a firm grip anyway and began to pump again. At the sensation, Renji threw his head back and spread his legs wider. "Oh god..." Not two minutes later another orgasm shook the redhead, causing his legs to go weak. Thinking it was finally over now, Shuuhei began to wipe Renji down with the towel. _It'd better be over_, he thought as he felt his own erection stir. Any more of this and he would need some relief himself.

"What the—" Shuuhei gasped in disbelief as he lifted the towel to reveal Renji's stubborn erection. It stood proudly between the redhead's bent legs; the redness had reduced somewhat, but it was still hard.

"Shit," Renji said flatly. After a moment of silence, he offered with a weak grin, "Maybe a hand job isn't enough?"

Shuuhei glared at him, but Renji could see a tiny hint of a smile on the man's lips. Throwing the towel aside, Shuuhei pushed Renji back down onto the mattress, then climbed into the bed himself. As Renji lay there panting, Shuuhei took off his own robes and straddled the redhead's hips. Renji blinked as he took in the beautiful sight of his dark-haired lover as the man reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a familiar bottle. Shuuhei was not a large man, but he was lean. There was not an ounce of extra fat on his lithe frame. His spiky short hair was a little ruffled from half-carrying Renji here. Oh, how Renji longed to rake his fingers through that hair.

"I don't know what's going on, but you sure are one stupid horny bastard," Shuuhei said with a smirk.

Renji rolled his eyes at the jab. His eyes widened when Shuuhei's cool and slimy hands wrapped around his length, then they were immediately clenched shut as those long fingers began to massage his aching flesh. A low moan escaped his lips and he fought to breathe.

When Shuuhei was satisfied that Renji was slick enough, he raised himself over Renji and guided it to his own entrance. He closed his eyes and shuddered when he felt the familiar pressure, then gasped when scorching hot flesh entered him. Ignoring the dull ache, he slowly lowered himself until he had taken in all of Renji's length.

The room was silent aside from moans from both men as Shuuhei began to rock his hips. After a while Renji took hold of Shuuhei's hips and added his own upward thrusts, burying himself even deeper into Shuuhei. This wasn't one of their slow, sensual lovemaking sessions; right now Renji needed Shuuhei so badly that it was taking all of his willpower not to simply pound blindly into his lover. And seeing the redhead so undone was quickly driving Shuuhei to the edge.

Renji let out a strangled cry as he came for the third time that afternoon. Feeling Renji pulse within him pushed Shuuhei over. With a moan, he let himself fall forward onto Renji's heaving chest. As he rested his face there, he realized that Renji's skin didn't feel as hot as it did earlier. Relieved, he moved to lift himself off of Renji, but frowned when he didn't feel Renji soften inside him. Looking down, he was mortified to see that Renji's erection showed no sign of going away.

"You're kidding me..." Shuuhei said. Renji had always had great endurance, but this was getting ridiculous.

The redhead looked down at himself miserably. "I don't know what the hell's going on," he said numbly. His legs were shaking from his orgasms but the most important organ on his body seemed oblivious to what had happened.

"4th division?" Shuuhei suggested weakly. He knew that Renji would rather die than face the 4th squad healers with a problem like this. Sure enough, Renji's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"Okay, what'd you do today? When did you begin to feel sick?" Shuuhei asked as he began to wipe himself down. They had to try to find a solution themselves, and narrowing down when the problem started was a good first step.

Renji frowned as he replayed the day in his mind. "Well, I got a message from Ginjiro-san..." he said slowly, "Then I went to the office. Then, we had that stupid meeting..."

"Hmmm..." Shuuhei muttered, pondering the possibilities. "Did you eat anything? Drink anything?"

Renji's frown deepened as he struggled to remember. Then his face lit up and he snapped his fingers. "Hanatarou! I got some candies from Hanatarou!" he said, eyes wide.

"What kind of candy?" Shuuhei asked in bewilderment. Hanatarou was possibly the most harmless person in the entire Soul Society.

As realization hit him, Renji buried his face into his right palm and mumbled in a small voice, "He got it from Ururu..."

* * *

**I hate to admit it, but the inspiration for this story actually came from an Eddie Murphy movie where he takes Viagra and ends up at the hospital. xD**

**Shuuhei's "stupid horny bastard" jab is a reference to my other short story "_When You're Not Home_", in case anyone's wondering.**

**One more chapter to go! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Poor Renji...(or is it poor Shuuhei?) ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A white and green striped hat bobbed as its owner rummage through several drawers in the store room of Urahara Shoten.

"Tessai-san!"

A big burly man appeared at the door. "What is it, Urahara-san?"

The man with the hat remained crouched as he turned around to face his friend. "Would you happen to know where my, ah, you know...my favorite candies...are?" he asked with a sheepish look on his face.

Tessai blushed slightly. Of course he knew what the blond shopkeeper was referring to. Those were magical things—those pills that Urahara-san would take once in a while when Yoruichi-san came to visit. What was that line again from the commercial...? _It just keeps going, and going, and going? _Indeed.

Before Tessai could answer, however, Ururu's voice rang out. "Are you talking about those candies in the top-most drawer? I gave some to Yamada-san when he was here last time." The little girl appeared next to Tessai. Opening her mouth to show a ball of chewing gum inside, she continued, "He gave me this which he got from his work place, so I gave him some candy in exchange. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Oh dear," Urahara said as he brought up his fan to cover his mouth. "That is, ah, most unfortunate."

* * *

Hanatarou sprinted down the hallway as though he had Aizen's army at his tail. _Renji-san is going to kill me! _He thought unhappily as he continued to race towards the 6th squad vice captain's quarters. When Ururu barged into his workplace in a panic and told him what happened, he thought he was going to die of shame and fear.

Why on earth would Urahara-san keep such dangerous things around the house? Hanatarou thought furiously. With a shudder, he decided that he really did not want to know anyway.

He skidded to a stop when he finally arrived at Renji's door. A quick mental calculation told him that at least four hours had passed since he gave Renji the "candies"—_damn that Urahara, why did he leave these things within reach of children? _Now _he_ would have to bear the wrath of the great Abarai Renji, one of the few non-Captains in Seireitei to achieve Bankai.

"Uhh, Renji-san?" Hanatarou stammered to the door. When he was greeted with absolute silence, he knocked gently. His heart beat loud and fast in his chest. Tears were beginning to collect at the corners of his eyes, partly out of fear of Renji, and also out of fear _for_ Renji. Urahara-san said that while one or two of those pills could deliver...pleasurable...effects, he had never seen nor heard of what would happen if someone were to consume more than that. Either way, he had provided Hanatarou a vial of what he said was an antidode. For a fleeting moment Hanatarou wondered why Urahara would have an antidode on hand, but decided not to probe as he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

"What's wrong?" A voice rang out behind Hanatarou suddenly, and the little medic jumped in fright. He turned around to see Rikichi, an officer in the 6th division, and also Renji's neighbor. Work hours were over and the young officer had just gotten back from the barracks.

Hanatarou gripped Rikichi's hand and said urgently, "Do you have a key to Renji-san's room? Or know anyone who does? How can I get in there?"

Rikichi's eyebrow shot up. "Why would you need to get in there? Is Abarai-fukutaicho not home? He left early today," he asked, curious.

"Err..." Hanatarou hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted anyone else to know what was going on. But on the other hand, if Renji was hurt, he would definitely need someone's help to get the vice captain to the 4th division. In the end he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have just one more person roped into the situation, especially since Rikichi had broken rules to break him out of prison in order to heal Renji when the vice captain was severely injured in his fight with Kuchiki-taicho. So, in as few words as he could, he briefed Rikichi on what happened. The young officer's eyes became wider and wider as he took in Hanatarou's words.

"Oh my god," he whispered, shocked and worried. Even though he complained about being subjected to unwanted entertainment at night, Renji was his idol and he practically worshipped the ground the vice captain walked on.

Rikichi began to pound his fists on the door. "Abarai-fukutaicho!" "Renji-san!" "Hello?"

Suddenly they heard shuffling of feet behind the door. They paused and stared at each other. If there was someone in there all along, why were they ignored for so long?

The door creaked open just enough to reveal half a face; tired eyes stared out apprehensively. Hanatarou immediately recognized the three long scars down the side of the person's face.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho!" Hanatarou gasped in surprise.

Shuuhei's eyes widened in recognition as well and he opened the door wider. Still, he stood in a way that blocked the view of the room from the two young officers in front of him. "What is it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Umm," Hanatarou wasn't sure what to say. He thrust his hand forward to reveal the vial which he had been clutching. "Urahara-san says to give this to Renji-san!"

Shuuhei's raised his eyebrows as he stared at the vial suspiciously. "Urahara-san?" he asked.

Hanatarou nodded. "Yes! And he also asked me to apologize to both of you," he added. When Urahara told him this, Hanatarou had been surprised and confused as to why Hisagi-fucutaicho was mentioned, but now he could guess why. He remembered how close the two vice captains were, and how devastated Hisagi-fukutaicho was when he thought Renji had died.

Shuuhei's hand wavered a bit in hesitation, but in the end he took the vial. "Thanks," he said, then he just stood there. It took Hanatarou and Rikichi a few seconds before they understood that they had been dismissed.

Once the two boys turned and left, Shuuhei closed the door and sagged against it. He lifted the vial and peered into it. He guessed that it was a medicine of some sort. He wasn't sure how, but Urahara seemed to have found out that Renji had gotten into this trouble. He hadn't wanted to answer the door, but with the racket the boys were making, sooner or later people were going to rush here to see what was going on.

"I'm not sure if I want to drink that," a tired voice came from underneath a pile of blankets and sheets on the bed.

"Oh, come on, Renji," Shuuhei said with a chuckle. He sat down next to the redhead and brushed away stray strands of red hair from the flushed face.

Renji scowled as he eyed the vial that Shuuhei was holding. His body was aching all over the place—hell, even fighting hollows didn't leave him so sore. He grimaced as he sat up, then he took a quick look down at himself and groaned in frustration at the sight. It had been what, five hours? He had never felt so sore down there, and poor Shuuhei was probably feeling it too.

He looked at Shuuhei gratefully. He could tell that the man was tired to the bone, but Shuuhei stuck by him through the entire ordeal.

"I'm so going to kill that guy the next time I see him," Renji said fiercely before grabbing the vial. Giving it one last apprehensive look, Renji swallowed it in one go. He had no idea what he was getting himself into, but at the state he was in right now, he was willing to try anything. Yes, even a vial of unknown liquid provided by possibly the sketchiest person in the world of the living, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo combined.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Renji finally awoke with a start. Sitting up, he immediately groaned as his sore muscles flared in protest. He massaged the back of his neck as he tried to clear his mind, then his eyes widened when he suddenly remembered why he was so tired in the first place. Throwing the covers off, he looked down and almost cried in relief to see that everything was normal down south.

Next to him, Shuuhei murmured as he, too, began to come to. Giddy with relief, Renji couldn't help grinning at the disheveled state of the man. He knew he probably looked just as bad himself, if not worse. The past few hours were the most bizarre experience he'd ever had. What would he do if he didn't have Shuuhei?

"Oh hey," Shuuhei mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He yelped in surprise when he was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace, then he relaxed when Renji let go slightly and buried his head into Shuuhei's shoulder. He chuckled as he thought back of what happened during the day. It was insane, but he couldn't say that it was entirely unpleasant. Then he stiffened suddenly when he felt Renji nibble gently on his ear.

"Oi! What are you doing? Oh no no no no..."

END

* * *

**The end! xD So...yeah, like I said, this story is meant to be light-hearted. ****For anyone who was wondering, the "nightly entertainment" that Rikichi is subjected to is a brief reference to my short story "_Noisy Neighbor_".**

**Right now I'm actually in the middle of writing the 3rd chapter of "_Tease_". So the context for "_Tease_" is that, I had originally meant for it to be a one-shot story, but Cuzosu's comment inspired me to make it into a small collection of light-hearted tease-themed stories. So if anyone has any ideas, do let me know and I'll be happy to see how I can spin it into a torture fest for the boys! ;)**

**And then after that I'll be gearing up for my next long story, which I'm categorizing under Romance & Drama! Hopefully that makes some of you curious. ;)**

**Let me know what you think of this story!**


End file.
